ONE DIRECTION! love at first sight
by LexiJones9
Summary: this is about 1D  not famous  in a preforming arts school and how they are faced with love and the challenges it brings, features all members but mainly liam :
1. Chapter 1

hi! my names Lexi! my whole life is singing and dancing. they are my passion. i dont mean to boast, but im good at them, i must be! i got accepted into SITM! what is it you ask? well only the best preforming arts/boarding school in the whole of britain. there i do a morning of normal lessons aka maths, english, science, blah blah blah and then alternating singing and dancing in the afternoon. i was lucky enough to be given a room with two of my five best friends, sophie, and leah and the rest of the girls ashley, keira and gemma were right next door. if that wasnt good enoguh im also in all their lessons! so for us, life is good at the moment.

last week we got some news that the afternoon classes were going to be changed around based on our ability, i knew for definite that i was still with the other five but we were curious as to who our new class mates were going to be. we got up and ready extra early the next morning and headed over to the auditorium. (this is where singing is held every monday, wednesday and part of friday) we were sat in a circle on the stage doing some vocal warm ups. our assignment was to come up with a song as a group and preform it for the new comers. suddenly gemma let out a scream and jumped up giving us a heart attack. she ran off stage and we followed her with our eyes realising that her boyfriend of 7 months tom had joined our class. i looked at the others about to say 'aww how cute' but they just seemed to be gawking. i followed their gazes to see the 5 most gorgeous boys i had ever seen in my life. id been coming here since i was 11 and i was now 16, how had i not seen these before? from the way they walked and chatted to the others joining the class it was obvious they were not new. my gaze caught with one of them, he had short yet long brown hair and the biggest brown eyes id ever seen. although it was only for a second, i felt butterflies in my stomache that i hadnt felt since i was 13 and had my first propper crush. i felt like i was floating around in space, but i was suddenly brought back down to earth with a nudge from soph followed by 'shut your mouth, people are gonna think theres something wrong with you ;)'

'im going to give you the first part of the lesson to get to know eachother' our vocal coach miss nikki said. gemma immedialty ran to tom, who was sitting next to them all, i took this as my oppotunity and followed after her. 'hey lex' tom shouted as i was aproaching him. this seemed to get the mystery strangers attention, i could have sworn i saw him look up at me out the corner of my eye. i took that as my opportunity to grab his full attention.'yo yo yo' i replied jokingly. i didnt look directly at him but i could have sworn i saw a smile creep across his face. :D the rest of the girls followed me over and it was our group of 7 and their group of 5 next to eachother. after about 10 minutes, miss nikki came over to us all 'no no no your ment to be getting to know strangers not gossiping with friends' she said as she was shuffuling us around with the other group. ' now tom, you know all the girls and know all the boys, introduce everyone, get a group chat starting' she shouted over her shoulder to us as she walked away.

after a while, i found out a bit about the boys. one was called harry, he had the cutest curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes. he seemed to grab the attention of leah who was naturally tanned and had wavy, shoulder length mousy brown hair. one was called niall. he had blonde hair, the cutest face and was irish just like keira! who was pale skinned and had naturally blonde hair, died jet black. kei stood out from our gang as we were all quite girly and she was very punkish. however i LOVED her style and really admired her for being herself and not going with the crowd. the next one was called zayn, he had darkish skin and had the most amazinng balck hair that i had ever seen. he spoke to the group the whole time, but looked at ashley an awful lot. i couldnt blame him though. ash was gorgeous and she knew it! but not in a snobby way though. she was probably the kindest most down to earth person id ever met, just bursting with confidence. she knew what suited her and what made her look good. she had long chocolate brown hair down to her waist, she was naturally tanned and had the biggest eyes id ever seen. another boy was louis and you could tell he was the practical joker of the group! he would get on well with sophie! she was always cracking jokes and making us laugh. sophie had blonde shoulder length hair with a full frindge, blue eyes and the most gorgeous figure ever. the last boy, the one that caught my eye was called liam. he didnt speak much, but when he did, i nearly melted.

LIAMS POV:  
>i felt like a complete idiot. id sat there the whole time thinking of a way to start a conversation but everytime id think of something, somebody would change the subject and i would be back to square one. this girl must be special. ive never been left speechless before. i found out her name was lexi. she was beautiful. she had long brunette hair,that you could tell she took pride in from the way her neat curls hung, she had natural looking make up on, not too much and not too little and the most gorgeous smile id ever seen. it had only been 25 minutes and already i felt like i had fallen for her. and fallen hard.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

the next saturday me and soph decided to go into the town, there was an end of term party coming up in 3 weeks and we both had nothing to wear. 'singing on monday' she said excitedly. 'whats got into you?' i asked 'you hate singing...' 'yeah but that was before i found out the love of my life was joining our class ;)' i laughed 'have you even spoke to him?' ' no... not yet ;)' she replied 'and anyway from the amount of gawking comming from you id say that you have a little love interest of your own :P' just as she said that you would never guess who walked round the corner and right into me knocking my bags from my hand... yup youve got it... liam. i knew he heard what she said but from the look on his face, i knew he didnt know she was talking about him, thank god! 'oh my god im sorry about that! i was in a rush i wasnt watching where i was going im so sorry' 'no dont worry about it! its fine, i should have been watching where i was going' i said trying to gather the contents of my bag.'lexi isnt it?' he asked me as he bent down to help me. i couldnt believe that he remembered my name! i was screaming on the inside! 'yeah :) and your liam?' i replied coolly he smiled at me and opened his mouth to say something when a girl... a GORGEOUS girl ran over to us 'omg liam hurry up were going to be late' she said dragging him away 'ill see you later! sorry again' he shouted to me. my heart sank. i knew he was too gorgeous to be single. 'come on lex, hes not worth it.' sophie said as she bent down to help me gather my things. she always knew when there was something wrong with me, and always knew how to make me feel better. i loved all the girls, but soph was deffinatly my best friend out of them all.

she took me to a cafe and we sat there for a while talking about everyone and everything and making a plan on where else to go to look for our dresses when i heard 'heyy sophie, hey lexi' i turned around to find tom standing there with louis. i smiled a little wondering about what sophie was going to be saying later on. 'you guys havnt seen liam around have you?' louis asked us 'err yeah' i replied 'he headed that way with his girlfriend' i pointed in the direction. 'girlfriend?' he looked puzzled. 'liam doesnt have a girlfriend. what did she look like?' this time sophie replied 'long blonde hair, looked like it had been straightened, absoloutly caked in make-up...' he laughed histerically for what seemed like forever. 'thats mya, his stepsister not his girlfriend. and he hates her, their like the worst enemys ever so i best go find him make sure he's ok hahahahahahahahahaha wait till i tell him you thought she was his girlfriend hahaha' he laughed to himself walking off tom looked amused aswell. 'bye guys' he said as he followed louis out the cafe. i tried to keep calm but i couldnt contain the huge grin that spread about my face. 'come on' sophie rolled her eyes at me as she dragged me out the cafe. 


	3. Chapter 3

it was monday and we were in the auditorium waiting for miss nikki. i was sat with leah. alot of people including the rest of the girls were missing from the lesson as they had an exam. we were talking about the dance coming up and what we were going to wear, all girl stuff when liam came over shortly followed by harry, 'heyy' he said ' when i was helping you pick your stuff up i grabbed this but didnt have a chance to give it back to you before my girlfriend dragged me away' he put emphasis on the word girl friend with a wink. it was obvious louis had told him. i chose to ignore it and just answer with a grin. 'thanks' i said as he handed me my charrm bracelet. 'thanks so much, i think i would die if i lost this! its so special! thankyou so so so much!' the charm bracelet belonged to my great nan and each silver charm belonged to her and the rest of the charms were ones my nan had bought me on special occasions in my life, not like birthdays and christmases but meaningful things. each charm had a story behind it. eg- a silver cross for when i made my communion. my parents had bought me loads of charms to go on it but i didnt use them. i wasnt being ungrateful, its just this bracelet was so meaningful, i wanted it to stay like that, and not become just another fashion accessory. he smiled and 'my pleasure' just as nikki came in. 'for the next to terms were going to be looking at duets. you will have two partners each a boy and a girl. the first week the boy girl pair will work on a duet and the second the girl girl or boy boy pair will work on one. this counts as a huge part of your grade and there cant be no messing so i will put you in your pairs.' she put me with liam (yay) and leah since she was the only one left, but hey! im not complaining. 'we'll start of with the boy girl pairs but were going to do it for 2 weeks. however, this is like homework. we will be doing different things in class so you will have to meet up in your free time. even better!

LIAMS POV:  
>yess! i get to spend a whole 2 weeks non stop with lexi! my life just got a whole lot better!<p>

LEXI'S POV:  
>it was the end of the lesson and i was gathering my things together and getting ready to leave when somebody tapped me from behind, i turned around to see liam! 'hey errm do you wanna meet up later and yanno discuss this duet thing... if you dont its fine i was just wondering coz yanno...' i smiled to myself as he trailed off 'sure :)' i said confidently 'just tell me where and when and ill be there.' he smiled at me 'well i have extra maths after school so maybe if i text you?' omg was he really asking for my number? 'sure!' we exchanged numbers and i ran off to tell the girls about the best two minutes of my life. i spent the rest of the day getting ready. i wanted to look good, but not like i was making a huge effort. in the end i decided on black leggings, red doc martens, a white belly top which had the word LOVE spelt on it in pearls. it wasnt tight, but not too baggy and a gray long cardigan. i straightened my hair as i had it curly the past few times id seen him and i let my side fringe down, i hate having it out in school and there really the Only times ive seen him, apart from that day in the town, but i had my hood up. ashley done my make-up for me. to be honest, my make up was the same as always, i just had a bit of eye liner on thanks to keira. i got a text from liam saying to meet him outside the school doors and we'll decide were to go then so i grabbed me bag and fashion scarf and ran out the door. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

we said hello and decided to go into the town to the cafe were i seen louis and tom when i was with sophie. we got to the door but through the window we saw sophie and louis. 'maybe we should leave them too it' he said to me with a wink 'yeah' i replied with a giggle. i wondered why sophie didnt tell me? there was going to be some interigating going on later ;) we decided on pizza hut and got our table. 'so' i said pulling a note book from my bag 'got any ideas for a duet?' we discussed it for a while and in the end decided on turning rolling in the deep into a duet. we thought of everthing from music to costumes. we were going to start with me on piano and him on guitar and after the first chorus use a cd so we could move around the stage abit. we were going to have the best duet ever!

we spent hours rehearsing after school everyday and our two groups of friends had become pretty close. we would sit with eachother at lunch and break and louis and harry seemed to spend an awful lot of time in my room with sophie and leah... ;) (not like that though you dirty minded people :P) it was the day before mine and liams preformance so we decided to rehearse in my room, we were walking and laughing to eachother... just the usual. i opened the door to louis and sophie eating eachothers faces :S i screamed, sophie screamed and i slammed the door... talk about awkward! liam just gave me a puzzled look 'cant rehearse in there...' 'why?' i didnt know what to say... 'ermm its occupied.. by soph and louis' he laughed and opened the door and two seconds later i heard arghhh and he appeared back 'you wernt lying,omg theres somethings you just cant unsee' he shuddered which made me laugh 'coome on, lets go find somwhere else.' we ended up going back to his room. zayn and niall were there but it was ok as they didnt distract us or anything. by the time we had finnished it was really dark outside so liam walked me back to my room :) on the way we met a girl called nicole, i hadnt really spoke to her that much, she was really shy, but she seemed quite nice always smiling and everything we were talking to her for a while. we were just about to leave but she stopped us and asked liam if she could speak to him a minute, they went off to the side and she said something, i just heard liams reply 'ermm' he looked at me '...sure' i heard a yelp of excitement from nicole and she ran off. 'what was all that about?' i laughed 'she ermm asked me to the dance... and i er said.. yeah' 'aww thats nice nicoles lovely! im sure use will have a great time!' was all i could say 'it felt like my heart had been ripped out. we were silent for the rest of the journey apart from a see you tomorrow when we reached my room. i got in and let out the tears id been holding back. i felt like a complete idiot! id only known him for two weeks.

LIAMS POV you idiot! i said to myself! youve completely ruined your chance! shes never going to like you now! harry could sense there was something wrong so i told him and the rest of the guys my problem. they all pretty much said the same thing...' its not your fault! she put you on the spot you couldnt have said no! just act exactly the same with lexi or shes gonna know somethings up and that will ruin everything completely!' i had to follow their advice. so who are use going the dance with? louis said sophie, niall said keira, harry said leah and zayn said ashley. i felt even more horrible now knowing that :( 


	5. Chapter 5

SOPHIES POV:  
>lex explained her situation to me and i felt horrible for her. i knew how much she liked liam! he was all she talked about! we decided to avoid him the next day and spent break and lunch in the dance studio rehearsing for the big production in two weeks time i noticed somebody watching by the door and turned to see callum, he was lex's old crush. she had liked him for 3 years and even though she denied it now.. i KNEW she still liked him! he had moved to a different school down the road but we kept in touch still, we were all really good friends! we spoke to him for a bit and i could tell there was something he wanted to ask lexi so i excused myself to go get changed about 10 mins later lex ran into me...<p>LEXI'S POV:<br>'omg he just asked me to be his girlfriend!'i practically screamed in soph's face her jaw dropped 'omg please please PLEASE tell me you said yes?' '...!' we jumped around screaming for a bit and decided to go out to the town to celebrate later that night. i was happy dont get me wrong... happiest i think ive ever been in my life! but i still couldnt stop thinking about liam :( but i had to push that thought away..because it was time to face the duet we had planned. 'hey' he grinned at me 'hi' i replied with a small smile 'where have you been? ive been looking for you all day' just the fact he'd been looking for me gave me butterflies, but i had to stop thinking about that! i had a boyfriend now! 'oh just the dance studio with soph, we have a show comming up so weve been rehearsing :)' 'really? we went past there at lunch time there was some weird lad spying through the windows haha' 'oh yeah thats callum' 'callum? haha how do you know him' what should i say? i wanted to let him think i wasnt bothered about nicole, but i was holding out for the possibility of him calling it off with her! no! what was i thinking? he had nicole and they were both happy and now i had practically the love of my whole entire life and i was happy! 'how do i know him? well he's errm my boyfriend...' 'boyfriend?' it could have just been my imagination but he looked kinda hurt 'i didnt know you had a boyfriend...' he said a little quiter than usual 'i didnt' i dont know why but saying it out loud didnt sound right. 'he erm asked me just before...' 'oh' was all he managed to say, annd his smile was completely gone.

LIAMS POV:  
>you idiot! liam! you stupid idiot! why did you say yes to nicole! if you didnt then you could possibly have lexi now but no you ruined it and shes gone. well done.<p>

LEXI'S POV:  
>i dont know why but liam seemed really angry all of a sudden we got through the duet and everyone clapped and cheered, we got good feedback from miss nikki and he was all smiley but as soon as we got off stage he was all frowny again. i explained it all to sophie and leah that night and alls they kept saying was 'he likes you he likes you' i knew it wasnt true though, otherwise he wouldnt have said yeah to nicole.<p>

the dance came and went callum couldnt come as it was for SITM students only, but i had my girls there so thats all that mattered! i had a great night though! but it was hard seeing liam dancing with nicole, the boys kept saying about how he was dreading it and stuff and how he didnt like her and i know it makes me sound horrible but i was happy he wasnt happy with her :( things with me and callum were going really well! he had bought me a gorgeous necklace and we were going out loads staying on the phone to eachother all night. i hadnt had a day out with my friends for a while though so we all went to a karaoke club with the rest of the boys minus callum. 


	6. Chapter 6

there was a competition going on and the winner was about to be crowned it was between a red headed girl called marissa and a young geekyish looking boy coincidentally called liam. 'and the winner is...  
>... marissa!' everyone cheered and a callum look alike ran on stage, picked her up and twirled her around in the air ' i can imagine you feeling pretty happy right now' the host said 'yeah! im the proudest boyfriend ever!'he turned round and kissed her and eveything froze. it was callum, my callum. all the girls gave me worried looks except for keira who dived up and over to him and sophie who dragged me out. i turned round to see them all get up to run after me and the tears started streaming down my face. 'how could he? why?' is all i managed to choke out to sophie and the rest ofthe girls. the boys stood away but you could tell they were eager to know what was going on. liam came over... you ok lex? whats up?' seeing him made me realise how stupid id been to choose callum over him and it made me even more upset. 'that boy on stage... marissas b boyfriend' soph choked the word out 'yeah?' all the boys replied '... that was callum' they all reacted angrily, it was like i had 5 very protective older brothers who really cared about me and it made me smile. i had my 5 emotional minutes and i realised he wasnt worth the tears. i decided i wasnt going to let him ruin my day so everyone apart from sophie went inside to wait for me. i took a deep breath fixed my make-up and hair and was just about to walk back in when he walked out on his own. he obviously didnt realise i knew about marissa 'hey lex what are you doing here?' he said smiley i saw liam come out the toilet from behind me and give me a worried look when he saw who i was with 'heyy call!' i said so sweetly it was sickening 'im here with liam' i pointed to him and he came over callum gave me a funny look 'ive gotta say im not happy about you going out with other boys' this made me laugh. alot. sophie and liam joined in as i walked off 'by the way' i shouted over my shoulder 'tell marissa congradulations.. that is if you get a break from eating her face' his jaw dropped and he tried to come after me but sophie gave him a look as if to say you dont want to mess with her. i have to admit i was upset still, but i was proud of how i dealt with the sitiation. callum spent the rest of the day glaring at me, so i spent the rest of the day flirting with liam, not to get revenge on callum though, that was just a bonus ;)<p>LIAMS POV:<br>lex was flirting with me alot, she'd had a drink and callum was there so i wasnt sure if it was just revenge or genuine but to be honest i didnt care, if it was just for revenge, then i deserved it because of nicole and if it wasnt then that was good. that was really good. it was a horrible situation but it had erased the awkwardness between us which i was glad about as now we had a chance to get back to normal. id made up a plan aswell, i was gonna wait a while, then ask her out, prove to her nicole was a mistake, but it was all about timing, if i ask her at the wrong time, then i could loose her forever.

SOPHIES POV:  
>i was furious at what happened. furious! how could callum do that to her, but i was still so proud of my best friend for the way she handled it and happy for her as her and liam seemed to have cleared the air. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

LEXI'S POV:  
>me and liam were getting on great! we were spending so much time together and i was loving it! tonight was the night of mine and sophies dance show (the rest chose acting) and they were all coming to see it. none of them had seen us dance before, not even leah our room mate! so we were really nervous! louis and liam came back stage to wish us luck though so that made us feel alot better. our first dance was a ballet style dance to california kingbed, the second was a sort of tap dance to hot honey rag and the last was a streetpop style to domino by jessie j. it went really well and to make it even better it was my birthday so we were all going out afterwards. we came from backstage and were greeted by hugs from everyone, but my hug with liam lasted that tiny bit longer, i didnt think it was possible for me to like him anymore than i already did but i had proved myself wrong.

me and soph went back to our room to get ready. i had my hair down in loose curls with loads of back comb, i had my make-up so you knew i was wearing it, but not where i looked like a clown :') my playsuit was a present from all the girls put together. i saw selena gomez wearing it and instantly fell inlove ( ./imgres?q=selena+gomez+at+kids+choice+awards+2011&hl=en&rlz=1C1ASUT_enGB463GB463&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=hMDU1dm4KvSiWM:&imgrefurl=.com/2011/04/selena-gomez-2011-kids-choice-awards/&docid=xwYNnzyDfhSJDM&imgurl=.&w=594&h=614&ei=lFL-TqjaNYah8gO1raWmAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=712&vpy=328&dur=16&hovh=228&hovw=221&tx=144&ty=192&sig=107354536943895060207&page=2&tbnh=134&tbnw=137&start=24&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:24 this is the outfit) i topped it off with a pair of white heels and i was ready to go. sophie had her hair down straight and wore a plain white vintage styled jump suit with white wedges. she looks absoloutly stunning!

LIAMS POV:  
>we were waiting for sophie and lexi to get ready. they had just been preforming in a dance show and they were AMAZING! especially lexi, she was such a beautiful dancer! it was also her birthday and we were all going out i was soooo nervous! today was the day i was going to ask her out! i looked up to see her and sophie walking down the stairs, lexi was the most beautiful girl id ever seen in my life! beautiful was an understatement! i couldnt help but stare at her! 'what? is their something on my face?' she asked self conciously 'no, you look amazing!' 'thanks' she replied with a smile to the ground. GOD she was beautiful!<p>

LEXI'S POV:  
>i couldnt help but smile when he said i looked amazing! just that compliment made my whole birthday! we made our way to the club and spent the whole night laughing! me and sophie got up on the dance floor and soon after louis and niall followed we danced for what semed like forever and i was staring to get tired so i made my way back to the table to get a drink. i chatted to zayn for abit and we were having a really good time. the dj put on a thousand years and a few seconds later liam came over to me and said 'i know youve been doing it all night, but do you wanna dance?' 'yeah' i said a bit too eagerly! 'ermm i mean sure :)' he lead me over to the dance floor and after a while he said 'you look really gorgeous tonight lex' 'thanks' i replied 'you dont look too bad yourself ;)' we spoke for a little while longer and then...<p>

LIAMS POV:  
>now was my chance i couldnt let nerves get the better of me. 'weve known eachother for quite a while and i was.. no. ermm, i really... no...' i was making a fool out of myself 'would you like...' i carried on stuttering for a while and now i was getting funny looks. i knew i had blown it. 'im erm going to go get a drink' she said trying to leave, but i couldnt miss my oppotunity! wait i pulled her back and kissed her. she looked shocked, i was shocked! i couldnt believe i just done it! i could sense all our friends eyes on us 'sorry..' i began to say but she just smiled, i tried one more time to ask 'do you want to be my girlfriend?' i couldnt look her in the eye, scared of the rejection but when i looked up after a few seconds of silence i saw a huge grin across her face and then she shocked me, she lent up and kissed me.<p>

LEXI'S POV:  
>'is that a yes then?' he asked? 'of course it is :)' i couldnt keep the smile off my face <p>


	8. Chapter 8

i kept playing that moment with liam over and over again in my head. it was the best night of my life AND the best birthday! sophie and leah kept making fun of my face when he kissed me but i didnt care! because i finally had what i had wanted for so long.

1 MONTH LATER

i was getting ready for my 1 month annerversary date with liam! i was so excited! the month had gone by so fast and it had been amazing. everyone now ofically knew about me and liam and we got tormented endlessly for it but honestly we didnt care

'JEALOUSY'

is what we would always put it down to

**heyy guys, i have a serious case of writers block as you can probably tell, sooo please please please! any ideas id be so grateful! also im in the middle of another 1D story aswell so dont forget to check it out! :D**


End file.
